


Mumbles

by TheFoolsYouSee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsYouSee/pseuds/TheFoolsYouSee
Summary: Luz overhears Amity talking in her sleep, and gets a surprise.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 30
Kudos: 439
Collections: Lumity Oneshot Faves





	Mumbles

Luz’s eyes drifted open. Morning sunlight was pouring into her room through the window’s stained glass, creating a pattern of colours across the floor’s wooden beams. She brought her arms out of her sleeping bag and stretched them upwards, pushing her feet against the bag’s other end to stretch her legs too. She let out a little satisfied squeak of catharsis as her limbs hit that sweet spot of tension, and relaxed again. Luz rolled onto her side and smiled at the adorable sight next to her.

Amity was curled up in a layer of blankets, still asleep. They’d both drifted off halfway through an _Azura_ movie the previous evening, and as Luz glanced down at the bulky TV positioned by her feet she saw that the DVD menu was still quietly looping on the screen. She poked the TV’s power button with her toe through the sleeping bag to switch it off, and turned back to enjoy the very cute image of her green-haired friend nestled in her soft cocoon. The sleeping witchling looked more peaceful than Luz had ever seen her before, a stark contrast to the sharp expressions that were usually present on the other girl’s face. The tenderness that Luz always felt in the first few minutes after waking up was intensifying her feelings of affection, making her want to… she wasn’t sure exactly _what_ it was she wanted to do, but it involved bundling Amity up tightly in one of her bear hugs.

‘ _Luz_ …’ Amity muttered, and the human girl felt a blush cover her cheeks from having been caught staring. But then she realised that although the other girl’s brow had tightened a little, she hadn’t opened her eyes.

‘What is it?’ Luz asked quietly.

‘ _They’re wrong_ …’ Amity murmured, still not opening her eyes.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘ _The flowers… the flowers are wrong_ …’

Luz stifled a giggle. ‘Yeah you’re right,’ she replied with a nod, keeping her voice low enough to not wake the mumbling girl. ‘The flowers _are_ wrong.’

‘ _You should’ve… got the other ones…_ ’

‘I’m sorry Amity,’ Luz said, feeling a strange warmth at the idea that the witchling was dreaming about her. ‘I’ll go get the other ones.’

‘ _You’re not supposed to be here_ …’ Amity said, her brow creasing further. ‘… _We shouldn’t… be seeing each other_ …’

‘Why not?’ Luz asked.

Amity smiled a little, her eyes remaining shut. ‘ _Because it’s our wedding, silly_ …’

Luz’s heart tripped and stumbled down a sudden ravine. ‘W-What?’ she stammered, barely remembering to keep her voice quiet.

‘ _We have to wait… before we see each other_ …’

The human girl’s mouth was opening and closing of its own accord, her brain trying to wrap its head around the idea that Amity was dreaming about _marrying her_.

The sleeping girl’s expression became sadder as the silence went on. ‘ _I’m sorry, don’t… don’t be mad_ …’

‘I’m not mad,’ Luz croaked.

‘ _Do you… remember when I first… told you I liked you_ …?’

Luz suddenly got the impression she was intruding on something very private, but before she could figure out how to change the subject or leave without waking the other girl, Amity had started talking again.

‘ _You always wanted to help me… even when I was mean to you… you’re so kind and sweet… and you’re such a goofball… I love it when you make me laugh and you get happy that you made me laugh… you’re such a dummy, but you’re also really smart… and you’re really pretty… and I kept wanting to kiss you but didn’t know how to get there…and_ …’

Amity’s mumbles trailed off into quiet snores as she slipped into a deeper layer of sleep.

Luz stared at the obliviously peaceful face of her friend, rockets exploding inside her brain. Amity – _this_ Amity – had a crush on her – _her_ – enough to dream about their _WEDDING_ , and to cancel going to an Emperor’s Coven seminar so the two of them could have a sleepover, and to insist Luz hold her hand while her foot was put in a cast after the Grudgby game…

Luz shook her head, trying to clear the mass of suddenly-connecting dots from her mind. Amity didn’t look any closer to waking up, her eyelids fluttering gently as she continued to dream – Luz’s mind started racing again at the thought of exactly _what_ those dreams might be. The sight of the witchling without her usual neatly-applied eyeliner was creating a new level of intimacy than Luz was used to feeling with her, which added to the warmth that was beginning to vibrate in her chest. And as the human’s eyes moved over the sleeping girl’s face to her lips, she suddenly realised what it was that she’d wanted to do earlier.

Luz smiled dopily to herself and continued to watch the girl lying next to her sleep, basking in the new glow radiating from her heart.

* * *

It was quite some time later that Amity finally awoke. Her eyes opened blearily, and Luz watched her raise a hand to wipe dried particles from between her eyelids.

‘Morning sleepyhead,’ Luz smiled.

‘Luz?’ Amity frowned. ‘What are you doing…’ The witchling raised her head and glanced around the human’s bedroom. ‘Oh, yeah.’ She yawned as she stretched her arms up, and Luz’s heart melted a little more at the sight of the other girl’s scrunched up face. ‘What time is it?’

‘No idea,’ Luz grinned.

Amity felt around on the floor around her. ‘I can’t remember if I banished my scroll or just put it down somewhere.’ She pulled back the blankets and stood up, padding over to the little pile of belongings she’d brought with her. Luz knew she could reach for her phone to check the time, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl in the Otabin pyjamas.

‘Do you know you talk in your sleep?’

Amity turned from where she’d been looking through her things and smiled sheepishly. ‘Yeah, Ed and Em have mentioned it. Sorry, I should have warned you.’

Luz nodded, tapping her hands against her legs as she tried to find a way forward that wasn’t an excited outburst of glee. ‘So... what kind of flowers are we gonna have?’ she tried.

Amity frowned again, giving the human a confused smile for the few seconds it took for the memory of her dream to come back.

And then her eyes widened and she let out a short, horrified shriek.

‘ _No, no, no, no, no, no_ …’ Amity covered her reddening face with her hands and fell to her knees. Luz forced her rising giggle down, not wanting to embarrass the other girl any further, and shuffled over to her. But when she put a hand on Amity’s shoulder the witchling slumped down to lie on her side, only removing her hands from her face to pull a blanket fully over her.

‘You okay there, Mumbles?’ Luz asked, having to cover her mouth to try and hide the sound of her affectionate laughter.

‘ _How much did I say_?’ Amity’s terse, muffled voice sounded through the blanket.

‘You stopped after… wanting to kiss me,’ Luz replied.

Amity let out a pained laugh and pulled her covering tighter over herself. ‘ _Tell Hooty he can swallow me into his bottomless void_ ,’ she groaned.

Luz sat down next to the foetal bundle. ‘Well, if I did that...’ She tapped her hands against her legs again, getting the feeling of how nervous the other girl must have been feeling lately. ‘...then I wouldn't be able to tell you…I like you too.’

After a few long seconds of stillness, Luz saw the blanket slowly loosen from Amity’s grip, although the witchling didn’t move otherwise. Luz reached over and pulled the layer of fabric away, revealing Amity’s bright red face. She still wasn’t meeting Luz’s eyes, so the human flopped down to lie on the floor next to her. Amity darted her eyes away, but Luz moved her head in front of them again. An involuntary smile came over the green-haired girl’s scarlet face, and she giggled at Luz’s persistence.

‘You were right,’ Luz grinned. ‘I like it when I make you laugh.’

Amity’s smile widened, and she allowed her eyes to meet Luz’s bashfully. Luz scooted herself over to bring their faces closer together, and Amity bit her lip nervously. But she released it from between her teeth as Luz started to lean in…

A gold spark suddenly flashed in the space between their mouths and Luz quickly pulled her head back, an electric shock zapping through her. She blinked, and saw Amity wincing too.

‘We must have got staticky,’ Luz suggested. She cautiously reached out and swept a loose strand of green hair from Amity’s cheek, and smiled when there was no shock this time. Both girls chuckled awkwardly, and then started to lean forward again…

Another spark flashed, and they both cried out as the sharp pain shot through them again.

‘That felt like magic,’ Amity frowned.

‘Why is there magic stopping us from…’ Luz trailed off as realisation hit her, and her brow creased into a furious scowl.

* * *

Luz stomped out of the stairwell into the living room, and Eda turned to her from her seat on the couch.

‘Morning,’ the witch called cheerily.

‘You put up a _FILTER_?!’ Luz replied angrily.

‘I don’t know whatever you could be talking about,’ Eda replied innocently, taking a sip from her mug. ‘Because I’m sure you were both being very well-behaved up there.’

‘ _Eda, we were having a magical moment!’_

‘Great!’ Eda said. ‘Do it outside. This house is rated G, and the G stands for “ _Get outta here with all that_ ”.’

‘What, even for _kissing_?’ Luz retorted indignantly.

‘Hey!’ Eda raised her arms defensively. ‘I don't know what you humans consider indecent. If your mom ever finds out about all this she’ll have enough to be mad at me for without bringing correct teen parenting into the mix. So, I took a blanket approach.’

Luz folded her arms with a huff. ‘So this has been up since before you lost your magic?’

‘Yeah, since you started school.’

‘And you couldn’t have put up one for, I don’t know, _not getting eaten by a giant Owl Beast?_ ’

Eda shrugged. ‘There’s some things you just have to learn to handle.’

Luz spluttered furiously. All the early-morning dreamy thoughts she’d had over the past few weeks about having someone to cuddle with had apparently been for naught.

She pointed a stern finger at her mentor. ‘There are going to be some _negotiations,_ ’ she promised, before spinning on her heel to go upstairs again.

* * *

‘She _always_ does this,’ Luz fumed as she walked along the forest path. ‘Throws me into danger one day and then treats me like a kid the next.’

‘Luz.’

‘And it’s not like I haven’t proved myself! I saved _her_ from the Emperor!’

‘Luz.’

‘But no, apparently she knows everything about parenting now just because-’

‘LUZ!’

The human girl stopped her venting and turned to Amity, who was looking at her with a bashful, slightly impatient gaze.

‘We… kinda got interrupted back there,’ the witchling reminded her.

Luz blinked, and realised she hadn’t let up her frustrated flow of words ever since storming back into her bedroom, all through packing up their things and leaving the Owl House.

She clasped both hands to her head. ‘ _Ohmygodyou’rerightI’msosorry-’_

‘It’s okay,’ Amity giggled. ‘I know you can get caught up in stuff. It’s…’ She lowered her eyes briefly before looking up with a blush. ‘…It’s cute.’

Luz felt her own cheeks blush too, the meaning behind the other girl’s words now blatant. And now they were stood together, outside, where as far as Luz knew there were no restrictive enchantments to get in their way.

She stepped a little closer to Amity, who did the same. They looked into each other’s eyes, listening to the audible breaths from both their mouths. Luz could almost feel the heat radiating off Amity’s cheeks against her own burning ones as their faces got closer and closer together…

…except Luz found she couldn’t _quite_ bring herself to close the gap, no matter how many times she tried to force herself to.

‘What is it?’ Amity whispered.

‘…I think those shocks gave me a Pavlovian response,’ Luz replied. ‘Wait, you don’t have Pavlov here, it's when-‘

But she was cut off by Amity’s lips pressing themselves firmly against her own. And this time there were sparks too.


End file.
